


Seeing Red- Or Pink?

by poisonedcrown



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, How Do I Tag, Insert Yourself, Murder, POV Second Person, Vague description of death, Voting, i guess, impostor, polus, space, spoiler alert you get voted off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedcrown/pseuds/poisonedcrown
Summary: MIRA sent you and nine other colour coded astronauts to the planet of Polus to check on the base there, and assure it’ll keep running. Problem is, exploring other planets brings alien interference.And you’re about to have your first and only encounter with one.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Seeing Red- Or Pink?

**Author's Note:**

> look man this is entirely unedited and the tense is probably all over the place. my apologies that you have to read this garbage but it was fun to write i guess

You’re sitting outside the office messing with wires. You’ve been on Polus for a few days now, monitoring the planet and the devices doing it for you. Technology can record the strange weather and temperatures, but it can’t fix faulty or cut wires. You know your space suits are shock proof; you’ve seen the demonstrations and have survived putting your hands in buzzing electrical hotspots, but you still have to steady your hands as you work.

You’re reconnecting the wires exactly as they should be, colour coded for convenience. MIRA liked colour coding. The suits of you and your fellow space travellers, there were 10 of you total, were all brightly coloured for easy identification. That was all you knew each other by. You were all instructed to never share personal information in space. You were given a passport, a vague ID card, and a nickname based on your colour, and that was it. Communication was completely cut during a working “day” (though days didn’t really exist in space and on strange planets), save for emergency situations. You never know what strange creatures are out there, or hiding in your base.

That was why your hands shook. See, you weren’t simply fixing wires who had gone faulty or burned out on their own, you were dealing with purposeful sabotage. There was something on the ship, and it had cut the wires.

You finished, and paused to check your tablet for the next task. Amazing how the base could tell you what needs to be done and assign it to the crew individually. You often would pass each other, or work near each other, but hardly together. Well, you were all working together in the grand scheme of things.

Distantly, a door opened, followed by the sounds of someone sprinting toward the office. Followed by another set of footsteps. Your hands dropped to your sides, forgetting your tasks entirely. Pink burst through the doorway at the end of the hall. You could barely make out the panic on their face between the distance and the suit. They were heading for the emergency button. Dark Green appeared behind them.

Pink’s hand reached for the doorframe to steady themself on the turn. It slid down the wall. You watch your crew mate slump to the ground. You’re paralysed in fear. You never even saw the knife in Green’s hand.

You could have sworn Green was fine this morning. One of their most notable features was their eyes. They lit up when they smiled and wished you all a successful, safe day. The eyes staring at you behind the suit weren’t theirs. They weren’t even human.

The thing inhabiting Green’s suit slowly reached down to the button on the back of Pink’s corpse to report Pink as dead, never breaking eye contact. You were rooted in place, terrified of what would happen if you looked away for a second. Maybe you couldn’t move anyway. You didn’t know how aliens worked.

“Dead body reported. Return to Office immediately.”

You numbly shuffle into the office following the call dispatched to every crewmate- suit. Not everything in a suit was a crewmate. “Green” mirrored your movements, you were close to opposite doorways. You drew your ID card and placed it on the table, taking care that Green couldn’t see it. You didn’t want to give yourself to the alien. The sensors in the table scanned the card and marked you present.

The other crewmates quickly assembled in the office. Every single one of them halted as they discovered Pink. They all walked around to the other door instead of stepping over the body. The hallway and the corpse were turning red. Why wasn’t there blood on green? When did it start trembling?

As soon as the last person checked in to the meeting, every door in the office locked. Uneasy glances were thrown around, waiting for the voice communications in the suits to come online. The silence tugs at you. You need to tell your story before the impostor does. The comms came up. You couldn’t find the words. All eyes were now on you.

“You’ve been in the office the whole time.” Red says to you, a statement, not a question. You swallow thickly and nod. Exaggerated. Body language is difficult with a helmet on. You hadn’t left since you all came in together hours ago. None of them had come back since. They knew this. The impostor knew this.

You open your mouth to speak, to prove your innocence, to call out green for who they truly were. What it had become. What had taken their place. You didn’t know what fit best. Green spoke. A perfect mimic behind the communication static.

“I came to get a coffee. Pink was like that when I walked in.” You all knew Green had an obsession with the coffee you’d been sent with. Your stomach twisted. How long had this alien been here to know this?

The others recounted where they’d been, what they did, their alibis. Dread was eating you alive. Every story tied together to prove green’s “innocence”. You couldn’t prove yours. You were too shocked by what you’d seen to speak at all.

You were no longer present in the meeting. Your brain was locked on to the image of pink dying right in front of you. The conversation was distant. The decision was made without you.

The meeting ended, and the doors opened again. Communications shut off again. Hands grabbed you. Green carefully picked up Pink. It was so gentle with the corpse it’d stolen the life of. You were dragged out of the room, and it struck you were you were going. This was a funeral procession.

The haze numbing your mind melted away as soon as you saw the glow of the lava pit. You try your best to plant your feet and fight against it. You’re panicking now. You have to do something. You can’t die like this. The hands around your shoulders and arms tighten. Someone lets go to wrap their arm around your waist to steady you. Another hand takes its place.

Ahead of you, green reaches the edge of the pit. Everyone stops. Green drops the body in. You feel sick. For a split second you can’t tell if it was pink or red. Then they’re truly gone.

And you’re next.

They push you forward, and you stumble.

All you see is red.


End file.
